Rural mailboxes are often located a considerable distance from the residence of the owner and, normally, the owner has to walk to the mailbox, even in inclement weather, just to see if a delivery has been made. Various signal devices have been devised, but they generally require that the mail deliverer manipulate some device in order to activate a signal. Hence, such devices are subject to human failure and cannot, therefore, be deemed wholly reliable.